Helix son of the void and all immortals
by sarsho
Summary: its about percy and he ies but hes reancarnated but not ibn the normal way theres a reason peaple must go through the lethe and forget but what if he remebered becouse he needed to?
1. war and heartbreak proulage part 1

Prologue: part 1

Percy pov:

I was upset yeah, but I knew I understood deep down why she did it, and I can't really complain I told her to accept, just because I said no doesn't take away her right to say yes, Right? But even with that it's a painful memory, _happy thoughts man, think dam happy thoughts!_ _ You're on your way to see mom! Paul! Little Selina! _Even while I scolded myself lightly I knew it was a lost cause my mind already slipping into the memory...

Flashback:

**We had just defeated geae and we were heading back to the throne room, I wish I could say everyone made it but they didn't (**_**sigh)**_** frank didn't make it, it's a real loss I started to like the guy and I thought he was perfect for hazel and being one of the only people to know her past, she deserved it. Any way once we made it to the throne room we kneeled before the gods who were on their thrones, and by the looks of it Zeus was getting ready to give a speech, and I was not in the mood.**

''**heroes'' Zeus voice boomed out '' rise, to award you all on your great success on defeating geae we would like to offer you all a gift'' I knew what he was going to offer and I already knew my answer .**

''**first Nico Di Angelo would you accept the position of being an immortal general in our fathers army and live in the underworld forever?'' Zeus asked **

**You could see by the wide unbelieving eyes that Nico did not expect this just because he wasn't part of the ''seven'', but even I saw this coming.**

''**m…e I mean me but my lord I wasn't part of the seven!'' exclaimed Nico clearly exasperated.**

''**yes, yes do you accept?'' he asked clearly getting annoyed. Nico glanced at hazel and she gave him the thumbs up, so he turned to Zeus and said,**

''**Of course it would be a honor to live and work alongside my father '' he said. You could practically feel the happiness coming off of Hades like he got a new toy. Zeus looked contempt with the answer and turned his head in the direction of hazel.**

''**hazel lavchewitz (**is that how you spell her last name**) do you wish to be immortal and live by your brother and farther?'' Zeus asked her curiously. Hazel looked Zeus straight in the eye and replied **

'' **I'm honored but I believe there's someone waiting for me in Elysium'' while she said those last words she looked at Hades and he nodded sadly understanding. **

**Zeus proceeded to asking the others of the seven all accepted his offer with excitement and happiness. Eventually he got to me and boomed out I thought he was going to burst my eardrums, ''Persues Jackson, we offer you the option again to become one of us, a god!'' he thundered. (Always a drama quean) I looked him in the and answered while looking him dead in the eye ''I humbly refuse your generous gift for I believe the same reasons as before'' I said while walking back to stand by annabeth. Zeus sighed dejectedly but still he knew this is what I wanted. ''Annabeth Chase'' he called out next '' we offer you the same proposition as your friends, and if you accept your mother has already chosen your domain it will be the goddess of architecture, do you accept''. My heart was thundering loudly in my chest what will she do will she accept architecture was her passion and to top it off her fatal flaw was hubris. She faced the floor and asked ''may I think about the gift, Lord Zeus and return you a answer in five minutes?'' she asked shockingly, Zeus nodded showing he allowed it. **

**Annabeth turned around and headed for me and asked ''may I speak to you Percy for a second'' I nodded numbly I was for once tongue tied, but I knew I had to say the right thing just what was it. Once we were safely out of the throne room she turned to me and said the words that probably devastated me ''Percy… I really … I really want to say yes but... I don't... want to hurt you'' she said looking in my eyes, wow her eyes they showed that she was pleading for me to understand her decision and to accept it. I didn't repliy I just looked to a random fire remains of a god lings palace. I realized she wanted a answer so I looked her in the eye while putting my hands lightly o her shoulders and said, ''Annabeth Chase, I love you, yeah you keep me mortal and invincible, but I love you enough to let you go, and do what you really want to do and I know it's your dream but it's not mine and if you want to'' I said shakily ''who am I to stop you'' I said and placed a light kiss on her forehead, and gave her one really tight hug , ''go get-um annabeth great things better come out of you'' with one last squeeze I let go and said ''visit me some time it's not really polite to forget us mortals'' I said with a chuckle. She looked at me with gratitude and gave me a quick hug.**

''**now come on wise girl I think there's about to be a very, happy Athena and were being very, very rude keeping her and more importantly, Zeus waiting now that's just mean'' I said putting my hand on her shoulder and steered her in the direction of the throne room. Right before we entered she asked turning towards me,**

''**you sure about this you're not mad?'' **

''**why would I be mad I'm happy, but this is just the type of life I couldn't even dream of living, no (I shook my head from side to side showing my exasperation)being a demigod, and training them, that's what I want to do'' I replied, putting a hint of finality in my voice. ''Now let's get you 'godess-ufied' '', we both laughed lightly at my comment.**

**We entered the throne room and I ushered annabeth towards the center, in front of Zeus, then she said the words that changed my life forever. ''I accept your gracious offer lord Zeus''**

Flashback end:

I was on my way to my mom's on the Upper East Side, I really needed to be with family and spend some quality time and Apollo and Hermes cabin pulling pranks with the help of their fathers, don't count. I finally got there, I got out and paid the cab its fair and took my duffel bag and headed towards the entrance. Once I got inside I got in the elevator and pressed on the 6th floor and fidgeted on my feet and finally after what felt like an hour I got to the floor. I got out the elevator and the first thing that hit me was my mother's door on its hinges and a scream coming from the apartment. I dropped my bag to the side and whipped out riptide while bounding into the apartment. When I came into the living room I saw my mom my sister and Paul huddled in a corner while this shark-man thing towered over them laughing maniacally. In his ''triumph'' he didn't realize me come up behind him and put him in a headlock with riptide at his throat.

''who are you? Who sent you! Answer me'' he just laughed ''I am only the beginning there are more of us; you will not make it alive from this encounter Jackson! Lord Pontus will have your head!'' the shark-man thing said.

'' were the rest of the 'men' you talked about '' I demanded pulling at his hair causing him to scream in pain. He still didn't talk so I slammed him against the wall, my eyes piercing into his and started to squeeze the air out of him.

''ware...House #... 3 by the doc...Docks'' he choked out. Once I realized he wasn't lying I plunged riptide into his chest and he turned to yellow monster dust.

I turned around and checked on my family, by helping my mom and Paul to their feet. Once they were sitting I told them ''I'm going to the docks Paul in my duffel bag outside I keep a dagger for emergencies ,take it and arm yourself '' he nodded understandably, but it seems my mother would nothing of it.

''why are you going after them, please stay Percy you don't need to do this'' she exclaimed clearly not understanding why I need to rush into this fight.

''because mom they came to kill you and nobody try's to kill my family and gets away with it, don't worry I've handled worse'' I reassured my mother , I gave her a hug and a little kiss on the forehead for selina and said '' I'll come back, I always do''. I headed out the door and was out the lobby in minutes ad thought_ you've messed with the wrong guy and no monster will get the best of me_…

**So what do you guys think? Good or not so good? Review it helps! Criticism is welcome ****only**** when it's ****helpful**** REVIEW REVIEW I RAELLY LIKE IT!**


	2. death of a hero prolage part 2

**Disclaimer: all rights to Rick Riordan plot (also plot line is only partly my idea the other part from theasuslives from his immortal seas and fighter1357 his impossible) **

Percy's pov:

I just exited the building and was making it towards the port, I felt like tearing each of those guy-things! Heads off nobody threatens and nearly gets away with it. While I was thinking about killing them "shark men" I realized I got to the docks. Now all I need to do is find number 3, what a sick joke truly .ah; found it I reached the place it looked ruined down and on the verge of collapsing, in other words the perfect hide out. When I looked more carefully I saw there were two shark-men standing guard. I felt my rage building up just looking at them, and I just wanted to run up there and kill them, and at the moment that sounded like a good plan, but dating Annabeth for a year and half must have rubbed off me.

I grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as I can to my right, effectually distracting them. While they went to "investigate" a "disturbance" I ran as fast as my feet would carry me to the door. I opened it as fast as I could and slipped in and got my first look at the warehouse insides it looked like a typical old warehouse, then I realized there was a table in the back dimly lit by a candle it looked like 2 guys. I crept to the wall hoping they didn't see me yet. By the looks of I they were having a argument while I was in the shadows slowly meeting them I heard tid bits of their conversation,  
>" let's go send someone, something could have gone wrong-"<p>

"No, In five more minutes... well send thelles"

"But sir-"

He looked really pissed know because he stood up, a replied fiercely with a tone of finality "end of discussion meltore"

The "meltore" must have gotten the message because he soluted and mumbled something that sounded like "yes , sir".  
>The head guy must have accepted his reply because he nodes.<p>

The whole time during their conversation I neared them more I was at least a ruff 10 feet from them. 'Know or never man' I thought. I put my hand into my pocket and slashed at the guy named meltore's back. He cried out in agony, and then burst into monster dust.

I then looked at the head guy and said "your next as$ hole" I said threategly. He pulled out his sword and I swigged at him but he parked and I dodged his next strike barely and this continued for a couple of minutes and I had to admit this guy was a good swordsman but then I found the infraction I needed to end this (Evan if I could continue for hours, must be the adrerenalin pumping through my veins from all this, because after he "broke-up" with Annabeth I slowly felt after my curse slipping away) when he was swinging down from the left I used the disarming move and his sword clattered to the floor. Stuck riptide under his neck and demanded

"who sent you" i practically yelled.  
>He looked at me with calm eyes, with only a hint of fear in them, and he replied. <p>

"My great master, Pontus the gray primordial of the sea" he said proudly. I didn't understand didn't they all fade? That just brought me to think of a different question but before I could ask the "shark-man" answered.  
>"Your father will not make it, the age of the gods will end! And Pontus and Oceanus will over throw Poseidon and there's nothing you can do about it!" he screamed triumghly while stealing a glance over his shoulder and nodded nearly unnoticeable, I glance around and see another 2 shark-man, just before 1 of them impaled his sword in my chest. "No" <p>

I said a little defeated, "NO" I said more fiercely; they just laughed and said "no, no, no what kid! You're down! The first no less the first to fall to the end of the age of the gods!" the leader said. 

"No" I said again if I was going down they were going down with me. I rounded up all my remaining energy and concentrated on bringing the sea onto the old warehouse. They realized what was happening and something in a language I didn't understand, and they tried to make a run for the exit. First thought that came to me is that you're not getting away and concentrated on the floor and yoused my earthquake to make them stumble to the ground.

I got shakily to my feet and pulled the sword from my chest and impaled it in the ground. They were all sprayed on the floor trying to get up, I concentrated half of my energy on infierceing the tide and making a earthquake centered off the sword, the warehouse started to shake and the roof started to crumble in and looked at the lead shark-man and muttered "you'll never win", and blacked out thinking I'll see you soon uncle'

On Olympus:

Nicos pov:

The gods were ''discussing '' the regular with Athena and Poseidon in there when nico burst in. He bowed to the god but looked at Poseidon's face sadly. Poseidon realized the audience is for him and looked at the son of Hades.

''What is it that you have come'' Poseidon asked nico in a soft manner seeing as something important has happened.

''my-my lord, I'm so sorry I didn't know I-I just figured out I would have prevented it with my life...'' he rambled off quickly not meeting him in the eyes.

''slow down young one what happened?'' he asked carefully, the child was clearly not alright.

''sir I'm sorry, (he looked at him know in the eye) Percy was killed''. Poseidon first looked shocked with all the other gods looking at him, and then he broke down completely and sank down into his thrown and began to sob, heart-Brocken sobs. Hestia went up to Poseidon and guided him out of the room muttering soothing words to him. Once he left the room Artemis looked at Zeus and suggested ''Zeus I can send my hunters to retrieve his body''

''that's a great idea I believe your uncle will appreciate it very much, he will be going through a rough time know'' Zeus said hen turning to me

'' were his body?'' He asked.

''by the docks, that what his step father said'' I answered the king of the gods. With that Artemis flashed out, and I paid more attention to the other gods, Hermes got up and with a sad/solemn face he too left the room, and Aphrodite was crying into hemphasis shoulder. I took that as my cue and headed for the nearest shadow to go see Percy or his soul at least.

_While in the underworld…_

**So what do you think reviews are welcome and even flames, isn't the whole point of criticism for you to learn from your mistakes? So sorry for cliff hanger ill probably update next week. Review review plllllease.**


	3. the underworld poulage part 3

Disclaimer: all rights to rick riordan and mane plot line to theasuslives and fighter1357  
>Nico pov:<p>

Once I arrived to the underworld, I shadow traveled strait to the hall of judgment(Minos wasn't the happiest with Percy and that might not turn out to be the best in his favor, so yeah I was in a hurry). Once I arrived I asked Washington one of the judges

"has persues Jackson arrived to be judged yet?" I said in my anxious voice.

"Yes sir, the boy was given isles of the bless sir, but he turned it down and asked for rebirth. But said to deliver a message to you he will not cross the Lethe until you arrive, sir." Washington replied in a business like tone.

" thank you, when did you judge him?" I asked wondering how long Percy has been waiting.

"Nearly 30 minutes sir, anything else?" the soul replied. I just waved him off and jumped into the nearest shadow (not the hardest thing to do, the underworld is made of practically only shadows).

Third person pov:  
>Percy was waiting at the edge of the Lethe waiting, looking into the pearliest white waters on earth. While he was deep in his thoughts he heard footsteps behind him and he knew instantly that nico finally arrived.<p>

"took you long enough, cous" Percy said without looking around still deep in thought.  
>" how did you know it was me?" nico asked truly curiose, he thought he didnt make any noise.<p>

" ghosts don't make noise when they move" Percy replied simply, finally turning around to look at the young demigod before him.

" do you know why I'm going for rebirth nico? Do you know why I'm doing it Evan after earning isles of the blest the highest goal?" he Asked. Nico truly didn't understand! This is what every mortal wants and Percy is pushing it down!

"No, I have not the simplest idea why you would give it up." he said exasperated slightly but you could here a hint of curiosity in his voice. Percy looked him right in the eye and said words nico will probably never forget,

"nico, this is not my first rebirth or 3rd or10th for that matter I keep going for rebirth so I can be out in the living to help them because I feel a, type of obligation, you know what I mean? And by the way asylum and isles of the bless get boring after a couple of years" Percy said chilling a bit at his ending words, but he wasn't done. He looked once again into nicks eyes and said,

"nico, I never tried this but right I'm a son of Poseidon even in death" nico nodded.  
>" so what if I can split the Lethe?" Percy said questionably.<p>

"Are you crazy!" nico said incredulously.  
>"Come on nico it's worth a try, there's a first time for everything, let's see" I said and looked back at the river and parted my hands and the river seemed to copy my hand movements. I walked across and once I reached the other side Percy turned back to nico and said,<p>

" See you in the next life, California I heard is nice, by death breath "Percy said, and with that he walked down the white shining tunnel,(you could make out grasses and hills)to the beginning of his new life.  
><strong><br>Hope you liked I needed this chapter to finish the prologue faze and start the next chapter the actual story where he's anew boy but something goes wrong maybe? If I get like 10 reviews I might upload later today or tomorrow. Love the reviews, And alerts and the reviews please keep it up because like really if you take the time to read ****my ****story can you at least take the time to send me something anything!.**

**p.s check out my poll for the OC for percy/helix.**


	4. finding alex chapter 13

ryan walkers pv:

"come on Ryan were going to be late!" his best friend Katy called to him in a inpatient voice . I looked back at her and saw her " if you don't hurry up I'll kill you" look, with her blond hair up in a pony and sky blue eyes giving off this enraged look in a black skull t-shirt with arrows going through it-intimidating!.I just let a grin creep onto my face and turned around to call to my mom.

"mom" Ryan called out to his mother from the door "see you later" I said waving final fair well to my mom.

" by honey I'll see you later were having your favorite BBQ with blue Pepsi" A thing about my mom is she never forgot about the things I loved, and blue food, you see when I was eight I told my mom they didn't make blue food like me and Katy's eyes and she would say there was such a thing and the next morning she made pancakes, blue pancakes! .my mom had a black business suit on with a white shirt that brought out her blond hair and warm loving sky blue eyes( a complete opposite to my raven black hair, and sharp blue eyes Katy says they looked like they harden when I'm mad and light up when I'm happy, mom said dad had black hair just like mine but he cared how it looked at least!) I closed the door and stepped into the warm Californian June air, I tried to remember my dream- no nightmare from last night when I realized even Danny was there so I waved the thought aside, and the fact that Danny was hear meant one thing-trouble (Danny was a exchange student from new York and had brown hair and eyes and he had crouches)

"Really Ryan, Danny got here and out of bed before you! And he has crouches!" she gave me the "I still want to kill you look"

"sorry can you blame me I was saying good by to mom, remember that time I left without telling her she acted like a monster took me!" I said clearly exaperating. That did the trick I thought when Katy burst into laughter (but Danny looked pale at the joke).  
>"Come on let's go it's already 8:20 were going to be late" I said they nodded and we started on our way.<p>

The day went by regularly I guess it always feels like every hour is years and 3 straight hours with can kill you.  
>"Class take out your literature text book and open to page 254, instructions are on the board" said. I inwardly groaned, and stole a glance at Katy and saw she was face palming herself, how does she expect me and Katy to read this! We have dyslexia and are ADHD. Just as I was opening to the page from the door came the vice principle and following behind him was a man around 19,6'2 in a aviators jacket, oily black hair and olive pale skin and obsidian like black eyes. His eyes scanned the room and rested on Danny and he nodded like he knew Danny, how can he know Danny? Then his eyes continued to search the class like he was searching for someone and they rested on me. I looked straight into his eyes and a memory stored inside me nico my mind told me. The vice principle introduced him as the new teachers assistant, my eyes widened in realization and I remembered my dream from last night coming back to me.<p>

Flashback:  
>I felt myself in this damp underground place and a whitish river. A soul suddenly sported and looked into the river-Percy Jackson the name just came to me and then the nico guy came and they talked and percy said something along the lines of California's nice or I'll see you in the next life? Then the water split and he desipearedinto the light. Then images appeared a girl with golden blond hair and piercing gray eyes-Annabeth wise girl, a half man half-white stallion in a archery range - chirion, camp half-blood, activities director. Other faces came and went with names to go with them. Grover,Thalia,Jason,Leo,piper,will,Travis and Conner,Hermes,posideon,zues,Demeter,hades,appollo,Artemis,dinioyus,ares,Aphrodite,Hera,Athena-gods, places flashed mixed with more faces it all didn't register at the time but after 2 more minutes it hit. I was that boy At the river, I was Percy Jackson.<br>-1-  
>This all came back to me looking into nico di agilo eyes, I was Percy Jackson I am him (at least my soul) during my spacing out the period that remained flew by. I got up and collected my book and bag and headed for my locker to put it back. Once I was out of the class room away from Nico piercing eyes, I let my thought wander to my last life, when Katy came up to me Danny in tole.<p>

"Did you see that new assistant he looked just out of high school! How can that guy be our assistant teacher?" Katy asked me leaning against the locker next to me. I just shrugged I count say I knew the death breath, it'll look weird the guy was like 6 years older me, so I replied trying to act casual.  
>"I don't know maybe he's smart or something" I said noctiancly.<p>

"Maybe but Evan questioned him about his age and just snapped his fingers and muttered something to her and like -bam! She was fine with it. I . Just don't get it" she said shaking her head from side to side. But before I could reply Danny did.

"What are you talking about that guy looked in his twenties" he said hurriedly and with a nervous hint to his voice, then it hit me (1) crunches 2)transfer from new York 3) loved nature, Danny was a stiyras! No wonder nico ended up here.) they started to argue how old he looked when I guessed Katy was a demigod also I piped in,  
>" guys I forgot my notebook in the class I'm going to go get it" I said they didn't Evan look my way agnoliging what I said but I knew from there many, many arguments that they heard me- more or less.<br>I turned around and ran back to the class. Im really not going back to the classroom for notebook, no more important nico was there still. I burst through the door to see nico in a corner organizing last night's homework (oops forgot). He turned around when he heard the door a finger on his ring ready in a second for a monster. His eyes settled on me and asked  
>"can I help you ?" nico asked me politely.<br>"long time no see nico" I reply a smirk dancing its way onto my lips.  
>"Ryan… your Percy" he asked uncertainly making his way towards me.<br>"Really dead boy is that how you greet your cousin after 13 years?" I asked amusingly. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he engulfed me in a hug. Once we separated I said  
>"so when are we going to camp my birthdays today, you know the rule 13 and claimed or you have the Styx to answer to "<br>"right ya we could go later today I have to go talk to your mom and Katy's mom and well leave- I brought the chariot" nico said by the mansion of the chariot he grinned what looked like from ear to ear. And the only thought I could think of is leaving my mom-again.

au check my poll and review


End file.
